The Two Faces of Daniel Meade
by meeaz
Summary: Daniel has two personalities and no, he's not crazy. BettyDaniel. Complete.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Summary**: Daniel Meade has two personalities. This fiction contains Daniel/Betty fluff with some Daniel introspection. One shot.

**Author's Note**: This would not leave my head so I had to write it. My other story will be updated as soon as I get midterms out of the way and go home for Thanksgiving. Thanks for reviewing that one though!

**The Two Faces of Daniel Meade**

Daniel Meade was a confidant and almost arrogant man, who climbed his way to the top not because he graduated with honors from a prestigious school with designing and editing credentials, but because his "golden" brother Alex was dead. After all, Daddy did need some one else to take the reigns at _Mode_. Armed with this knowledge, he set about doing whatever he wanted because he knew in the end he would never be able to live up to what Alex was.

At first, even before the days of _Mode_, he had tried to please his father and keep his philandering to a necessary minimum, but when he finally figured out that Bradford would never give him the time or day, Daniel just didn't care. It was some sort of reverse psychology, he figured; if he couldn't get his father's attention by doing good things, he would do it by just the opposite.

Therefore, his life was filled with philandering each night of the week, with no promises for anything more. He never had to worry about calling back whom ever he had just left; usually roses would do the trick and that way everyone was happy: he got his release and the women, got him, even for one night.

Daniel now had a woman for each night of the week, and sometimes, more than one. He was happy living his life this way: job he did not take seriously from nine to five, evening planning from five to six, maybe a light dinner with a friend or female companion from seven to nine, clubbing and/or partying from eleven to one or so and sex for the remainder of the night, or morning. With one cycle done, it was time to start another and that meant a change of clothes and a change of female companionship. It was the life every American bachelor wanted and Daniel was content, even if he could never get the approval of his father.

And then, she came along.

Shy and friendly Betty Suarez, hoping to get her big break, willing to do anything asked of her. He hated her at first. Not because of how she looked or acted because then he really would be vain and shallow, but because of all she stood for. She was honest and kind and decent, everything he could never be.

And then, there was that horrendous day, in which he made her look like an absolute fool and she took it all in stride, or at least she tried to. In the end, she saved his ass and did not even bask in the glory of it; no, she gave him the one thing he wanted most and that was praise from his father. He got it though, even if it was not his work or idea, he still got it. From that moment on, he decided he would hate her because in principle, she still got the one thing he wanted most.

He should have known that things would not have turned out his way though. Hell bent on hating her, Daniel sent Betty on the most ridiculous tasks, tasks she was far too qualified for. She never complained, though. She just sucked it up and did as she was told, still believing that she would get her big break. With each stupid task assigned, Daniel was finding it harder and harder to hate her; after all, she was taking everything in stride.

It was with this courage and determination she had that Daniel was slowly able to let his hatred of her go, as he realized he only hated her because she was everything he was not and never would be. He would always hear on Dr. Phil or Oprah or one of those quacks that one should never say never, so he decided he would, "never say never." In order to achieve his goals, he had to make a plan and stick to it: 1) reduce nights out with the girls, 2) become serious about work and 3) show her you can do it. The need to please his father was still there, but now, he seemed to only want to please her. In her company he felt unworthy and out of place, which was odd because it was her that stuck out like a sore thumb with her more than unflattering figure and mouth full of metal. But, it was true. He felt undeserving of all that she was because he had humiliated her and in many ways continued to do so. Nonetheless, she remained kind and caring and beautiful Betty. Sure she was not beautiful by fashion magazine standards, but she had this aura around her that he had only come to appreciate with time; whenever he was having a particularly rough day in dealing with the expectations of his father or the sabotaging of Wilhelmina, he could always count on her to put him at ease. Sure she sometimes judged him, but wasn't everything she said the truth? Still, though, she had this way that would make him calm down and think rationally about the problem at hand and what he could possibly do to thwart off his father and creative designer.

With her offers to help him pull all nighters and kind and caring words, Daniel soon began to see Betty as a friend, rather than an assistant. Months passed and soon he saw her in a whole new light. He denied his feelings at first because no way would this ever be expected between them and he had no idea of her feelings towards him; he would not ruin a tentatively growing friendship. Clearly, life had other plans for him, as an unnamed tension had taken hold.

Douglas McCarthy and his generic assistant were advertising motivational tapes and CDs for those who needed an extra push to do whatever it was they wanted; Daniel caught the climax of McCarthy's highly motivational speech late one night as he was trying to quell his insomnia. With inspirational messages floating in his brain, he was able to get back to sleep, but unable to concentrate on work the next day, as he had decided to do something about the tension between him and Betty. When McCarthy said to seize the day, Daniel was sure the motivational speaker never meant to take an unsuspecting assistant and kiss her. Well, Daniel had. He had finally done it and kissed Betty Suarez. The only problem now was to explain to her what exactly he was thinking and that he _was_ in the right frame of mind. An awkward silence ensued after Daniel had calmly explained to Betty that he no longer wanted to be Daniel Meade, playboy extraordinaire, but rather, someone she could be proud of. More awkward silence followed before Betty just stated that she needed more time to process things.

Four days, three hours, forty-two minutes and thirty-nine seconds later, Betty finally came to him, not that he was counting or anything. Fumbling with her words and blushing throughout the entire scene, Betty finally uttered the one word that would change his life: okay.

And so with that one word he found himself sitting on his kitchen barstool, a pint of Chunky Monkey ice cream, melting away. That was exactly how his wife found him.

Coming down the stairs, she called out his name, "Daniel."

"Yeah," he replied.

By now she had made her way over to him and placed herself in between his legs, knowing that he would need reassurance. "I hope you know that that is my ice cream you are clearly wasting."

"Sorry," he responded, having the decency to look apologetic. He knew better to take her ice cream, especially now.

"So, do you want to tell me what's wrong," she questioned, taking his spoon and spooning herself the now melted confection.

What was wrong? Well, he really didn't know that either. All he knew was that he was having some sort of identity crisis. When he was Daniel Meade extraordinaire, he knew who he was: playboy, editor in chief, connoisseur of fine foods and wines, jetsetter and so on and so forth. Now, that he was married, he was still the editor in chief and he was way more than happy with Betty, but he had no idea how to define himself with the news of their latest occurrence. He decided it would be best to tell Betty because 1) she would make him fell much better and 2) she would find out eventually. So after voicing his concerns, he waited on Betty.

What he didn't expect was for her to laugh in his face. He could tell that she really didn't mean it, but still, it was disconcerting to see one's wife laugh in one's face.

Clutching her sides, she apologized, "Sorry, Sweetheart. I know you are having a rough go of this, but you have had about seven months to deal with this now." She then proceeded to take his left hand and place it upon her now extended stomach and just let him feel.

Some time later, she spoke, "You are going to be fine Daniel. I have faith in you and you will be a great father."

Her words placated him, but he still felt twisted inside. Clearly, his wife knew him best, as she continued, "What exactly is it that's bothering you Sweetheart?"

Keeping contact with her belly, he spoke, "I just feel like I don't know who I am anymore. The only way I can describe it is that I feel like Two Face in the Batman comics. You know how he has two faces, one good and one bad. And I'm not saying that I am good and bad, but that in some ways I am.

"One part of me is still playboy Daniel, with the exception that I only sleep with you now; still though, I will always be somewhat shallow and crude and arrogant. I cannot change that part of me and I feel like it fits with who I am as editor of _Mode_.

"Then, on the other hand, I feel completely humbled by you and our little girl or little guy and I swear I want to be the best I can and do right by you all. And that's another thing, I don't even think I am going to make a good father; I mean look who I have for one. I just don't know and I feel so lost," he finished, his hand unconsciously rubbing circles on Betty's stomach.

Licking her lips, Betty began her speech, "Sweetheart, no one is asking you to give up anything or to compromise anything. You can still be Daniel Meade, playboy and Daniel Meade, Daddy. I promise things will get easier once the baby gets here and you will realize that you can combine both things. Sure you may not get out as much because I expect you to pull diaper duty once in awhile, but you can use your home life to influence office life and vice versa. You can use boardroom tactics on the kids to get them to behave.

"And how are you to know if you'd made a great father or not? So far, you're doing a great job: you single-handedly created the nursery and bought all sorts of things for both me and the baby. And to let you in on a little secret, I have no idea what I am doing either. Sure, I helped Hilda with Justin, but he is only my nephew, nothing like my own child. All I know is that if we give our baby love, he or she will be just fine. You and I will be just fine. Is that it?"

"I'm being stupid aren't I," he questioned.

"No, you are entitled to worry from time to time. Besides, it's much better you freaked now and not while I was in the middle of labor," she joked, going to hug Daniel, hoping that she would be able to put his mind further at ease. "Can we go to bed now," she asked pulling away and placing the ice cream in the refrigerator.

He pulled her back into his arms and kissing her forehead, replied, "Sure." And then, as if remembering something, spoke, "Hey, remind me to send Douglas McCarthy a Thank You card."

"Is that the motivational speaker," she questioned, confused.

"Yeah," he replied and that was all she got out of him.


End file.
